Trust
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: Harry has some trust issues that Draco helps him with.


**A/N: Well, this isn't _actually _BiPolar Unicorn at the moment. It's her self proclaimed best fucking friend, Kballkdball. I'm doing her a solid while I've gone braindead with sudden writer's block.**

**_Annnnywaaaay_, I'll get the disclaimer out of the way for her. BiPolar Unicorn does not own the Harry Potter series, or its associated characters.**

**A/N..Again: Hullo. This would be Bipolar UniCorn. Thanks Kballkdball. So, this is my latest fic. Hope you like it!(:**

**_Trust_****  
**

Tears flowed from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks as I pressed the blade down and slid it across my wrist. As I watched the blood drip down my hand, I dropped the blade and listened to the tinkling sound of metal hitting stone.

I took another step towards the tall Astronomy Tower window and looked into the inky blackness outside. A new moon, with no clouds or stars to cover the empty space.

"It's not worth it. He doesn't love me," I choked out as I took another step forwards, now on the very edge. I gripped the outside edge of the glass less window as I prepared to fling myself out into the night.

"Stop. Please. Stop." I heard the whispered voice laced with pain, but I didn't turn.

I instead closed my eyes and whispered back, "Why?"

I felt a hand an my shoulder, making no attempt to pull me away from the window, but simply resting there. Then I heard the voice again, much closer this time, say, "Because on the contrary Harry, I do love you. I love you very much."

I reached up and moved his hand off my shoulder, attempting to stop the consistent flow of tears. Looking back at the sky, I sniffled and said, "Don't lie to me, Draco. I saw you and Pansy out by the Lake yesterday. You were..." I choked on the rest of my sentence and tightened my grip on the window.

I sensed, rather than heard, him move closer.

"You don't understand, Harry." he whispered into my ear. Then I felt his hands on my waist. I let go of the window, grabbed his hands, and was just about to move them away, but before I could, he spun me around so I was facing him.

"Let me go, Draco." I forced out through my clenched teeth.

"No. Not until you hear me out. Do me a favor, Harry. Answer a question for me."

I was stunned and caught way off guard, so I just looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you love me?" He asked and looked straight into my eyes, seemingly staring into the very depths of my soul.

I looked back down and let a few more tears escape before I answered, "Yes. You know I do. But it doesn't even matter anymore."

Draco gently tilted my head balook look at him. "Why? Why doesn't it matter, Harry?"

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Because you don't love me. You love Pansy." Then I whispered, more to myself than to him, "Always her. Never me, always her." More tears streamed down my cheeks.

Draco pulled me away from the window, to the middle of the room, and said, "Harry, look at me. Please?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, though not directly.

"She attacked me. She kissed me. Do you hear me, Harry? She kissed me, I didn't kiss her."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "What? Your fingers were in her hair," I said, that adding the silent _like they used to be in mine_ that ran through my head.

"Trying to pull her off," Draco replied.

I shook my head again. My brain felt fuzzy, probably from blood loss.

Draco let go of me and pulled out his wand. He grabbed my hand and flipped it over so that the cut, deeper than I initially thought, was facing upwards.

With a whispered spell, he gently tapped my wrist with the tip of his wand and healed the cut. He then pulled me against his chest, kissed the top of my head, and whispered, "Please trust me, Harry. I love you, and no one but you. Say something, please."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and whispered back, "I love you to."

He smiled softly. "Thank you," he said right before he kissed me. I kissed him back and, in that moment, knew it was ok. He really did love me. And I loved him.

**A/N: Eh. the endings pretty crappy, but I couldn't think of a way to make it any better.  
****Stay tuned for my chapter fic coming soon!(:**


End file.
